thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
KTA Dubs
Dubs has a wild game of KTA. Plot Jalen Dubs is playing Kahn Theft Auto when Ro Ro appears and interrupts him. "What the hell are you doing you giant bed bug?" Ro Ro says. Dubs, annoyed, tells Ro Ro that he's playing KTA and is running from the Perras de Las police. Ro Ro suggests he use the "Real World" cheat to enhance the game to which Dubs agrees. Ro Ro puts in the cheat and then the game turns into a real life Perras de Las, including the rest of Outworld. Ro Ro leaves Dubs to his business and Dubs decides to explore his "new" game. Dubs has his character start from the Frozone and has him go toward the Oasis. There he sees Hope's underground hive and decides to "mess" with some of the Xenomorphs. Dubs shoots Greg, one of the Xenomorphs and he alerts the rest of the hive. Dubs makes his character invincible and starts murdering the hive. Dubs gets bored with murdering the Xenomorphs and escapes through the sewer system. Dubs then heads to the Undermine, where he sees a house that looks exactly like his. He bursts in the house and sees a woman that looks like his mother and decides to beat her up. Next thing you know, Dubs' mother yells, "Jalen, a man just burst into the house, and he's got a gun!" Jalen tells her to hold on because he's about to beat a bitch and pulls out his weapon reel. Then his mother yells, "Jalen, all his weapons just fell on the floor, I'm gonna take his gun!" Then Dubs picks up his bat and his mom says, "What the hell, he's got a bat!" He starts beating her with the bat and his mom says, "Jalen, he just stuck a bat up my ass! I'm calling the police!" Then Dubs gets a three-star wanted level. The stars show up above his player, and when his mother sees the stars, she says, "What the fuck! Where'd those starts come from!?" Dubs tells her to stop complaining because he's about to run the bitch over. Dubs' character gets in his car and starts driving toward the house. Dubs' mom tells him to run for his life but Dubs says, "Shut the hell up, mom, I'm about to kill this bitch!" Then he drives his car straight through the house and misses his mother. Dubs decides to keep driving and heads towards the Kahn Palace Region. He creates havoc by driving through buildings and off a ramp, straight into the palace and into the residential floor. There he sees Ro Ro and Jared and decides to whoop their asses too. He takes on Ro Ro first but Ro Ro throws him out of the window and shoots him in the head. This kills Dubs' character which pisses him off in the real world. Dubs goes to the palace and tells Ro Ro that he killed his character. Ro Ro explains to him that if he kills a person in the game they die in real life. Dubs says he doesn't care and uses his bed bug powers against Ro Ro. This in turn scares the shit out of Ro Ro and he escapes to the Netherrealm. Anaya comes downstairs and sees the destruction caused by Dubs. Dubs, attracted to Anaya, asks her out and an invisible Ro Ro whispers in her ear, "Use the rejection, young grandbaby..." and Anaya says, "No" in the meanest way possible. Dubs breaks down in tears and then gets angry. He uses his bed bugs on her and attacks her. Ro Ro shows up and tells her to use her powers (which she has). Anaya uses her telekinetic powers (which she inherited from Ro Ro) and throws Dubs and his bed bug army into the Frozone, as bed bugs can't survive in the cold. With Dubs gone, Ro Ro removes the "Real World" cheat from Dubs' KTA game and goes home.